Scarred for Love
by jakelover4ever
Summary: After all the years of fighting Shego, Kim knows she loves her. She has the scars to prove it. After years of running from her feelings for Kim, Shego knows her running has hurt Kim deeply. She has the scars to prove it. When the truth about just how far Kim has gone to protect Shego comes out, will they finally get what they've always wanted? Mostly AU. KiGo. -On Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

-8 years ago-

"I'll get it!" a energetic young Kim Possible yelled, racing to the door.

As she opened it, a feeling of dread washed over her when she saw the sinister smile of the man on her doorstep.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Holden, you must be the famous Kim possible! I have an offer for you," her greeted, dark eyes setting Kim on edge.

"Um..W-what kind of offer," Kim asked, the bad feeling growing with his smile.

"You see, I'm researching advancements in bio-engineering of the human body. You know, our ability to adapt our biology to cope with new trama or even DNA, but to do that, I would need live tissue to study that has already been modified naturally, or unnaturally. We already have a prospect, you may know her." He said, looking at his nails.

Kim watched him with guarded eyes as her brain prosessed the new information, trying to figure out who he had in mind, and what it had to do with her. A list of people ran through her mind, but none stuck. Everyone that could be chosen wasn't the way they are unwillingly. Everyone of them changed themselves to fit the way the feel naturally. Wait! Not everyone!

"Shego," Kim whispered.

"You are a smart one! All you need to do, is look the other way when this man," he said, holding up a picture of a man with a deep scar across his face," comes during one of your little spats to take her to my lab."

"No," Kim hissed, disgusted with the sleezy man in her doorstep.

"Think of how much easier your life will be with her gone," he tried to bribe.

"Shego may be a villain, but she's still a person and I won't just let you take her, so you can poke and prod her like a lab rat," she huffed.

"Very well, Miss Possible. Have a nice day," he said, a sadistic smirk on his mouth as he turned to leave.

Kim shut the door with a sigh, a knot forming in her stomach was she thought of the man.

* * *

-7 years ago-

Kim ducked into a corner as flaming green fists swiped at where she was two seconds ago.

"Let's go KP! This place in gonna blow!"

"Shegooo! Get me out of here!"

"Look, Princess! Your Bafoon kept his pants on," Shego taunted, throwing a plasma charged fist at Kim.

The hit landed roughly, and Kim back traced as Shego braced for a sweep aimed at her head. It never came. Kim saw a shadow in the top corner of the lair, and panic rushed through her when she saw the deep scar in his face.

"KP! We have to move now!"

"Uh huh, uh huh, now!" The little molerat agreed.

"You go! I'll catch up," she wheezed, moving the fight closer to the shuttle bay.

Shego jumped backwards and, dodging the elbow aimed at her face with a slight frown. Something is off with Kim, she was sure of it! A smirk grew on her face as her bumped into the Hovercraft.

"You're slacking today, Kimmie," she teased, jumping in.

"Just go," she hissed, jumping out of the way as Shego flew off to grab Drakken.

She looked back just in time to see Ron run threw the exit into the ocean where a boat waited for them. She made a run for it, but a thick heavy hand wrapped around her neck and pulled her roughly. She choked as his grip tightened, until she couldn't breathe.

"You really shouldn't have let her go, now you'll take her place," he hissed.

She tried to scream, but a sharp needle was pushed into her neck and the world faded.


	2. Chapter 2

-6 years, and 3 months ago-

A man rushed down a dark hallway, the papers in his hand flying behind him as he raced to the closing door down the pure white hall. He barely made it, but as the door slid shut behind him, he let out a breath. The two men in the room turned to look at the skinny researcher.

"S-sir! There's a problem! A big one!" He gasped.

"Well? Spit it out!"

"Subject 6, she's-she's mutating at an alarming level!"

"Don't be foolish. Subject 6 is dead, you saw them take her away to be a cadaver for younger doctors this morning," Dr. Holden huffed.

"No! You don't understand! She-"

He was cut off by the door flying open and off its hinges. They all turned to see a redhead in an off white hospital gown standing in the doorway, a trail of blood leaking from her nose. She took a step with her bare feet and the researcher let out a whimper.

"You're supposed to be dead," Dr. Holden said, frozen in shock.

She tilted her head to the side and glared at him, causing him to fly back into the far wall. He tried to move, but he couldn't move an inch. The girl walked up to him and stared him down.

"Sorry to disappoint," she finally answered.

"So this is it? You're going to kill me, then what?" He asked, an edge in his voice.

"I'm not a murderer, Damon. That's more your thing. I'm going home," she said, turning to leave.

"You're just going to leave me here?" He yelled.

She stopped at the door and looked at him,"I've been here for almost a year. A year of hell, that you put me through, so yeah, I'm going to leave you here."

"Go home! No one will care, because you're a freak and the world won't accept you. Your family turned their back on you, they never once looked for you!"

"Beacuse you forced them not to! You said if they told anyone I was missing, you'd kill me! And I'm only what you made me! This is your fault," she hissed, as sparks flew around the room, causing the computer to explode and shards to cut her cheek.

He watched with a slow smile as the cuts on her face healed rapidly, before letting out a bark of laughter,"I did it! I did it! All my work, it was all worth it!"

The redhead left him pinned to the wall laughing and talking to himself. As she made her way out, she passed a storage room. Stopping short, she busted into the door, before looking around. The room was empty of people, but there were panels that opened to reveal boxes of different labels all around. She looked at all of them until she found one with her name on it.

After pulling on the clothes, she pulled out the little blue device that would be her way out of this place.

"Kim! You're out of your coma," the pudgy pre teen cheered.

"Coma? Wade, what are you talking about?"

"Your mom said you were in a coma, she wouldn't let anyone see you, not even Ron." Wade said sadly.

"Well I'm ok now, but I need a ride," she sighed, feeling tired suddenly.

"On it!"

"You rock Wade!"

* * *

-5 years later-

"You know what I hate?" Kim asked, eyes stinging as she looked at the woman she risked her life for.

"That your boyfriend melted?" Shego asked with a smirk.

Pure sorrow washed over Kim at the words. How could anyone be so cruel? How could SHE be so cruel? After she had given her life to protect her, she turns around and breaks her heart. It wasn't about that boy, or Drakken. It was about the fact that Shego could be able to do this. She broke any hope Kim ever had of being with her, and that in turn broke her heart.

"No, you," Kim spat, using Shego's shock as an opening to kick her back.

Kim's eyes widened in shock when she saw her flying into the tower. She hadn't realized how much power she put into the kick, but now she was regretting every move she just made. Pushing her power to the limits, she managed to slow Shego down enough to lessen the impact.

Not wanting to look anymore, Kim slowly made her way back to the ground, her mind going a mile a minute. Her mind is so clouded, she doesn't even notice Ron holding her hand until they're in the gym again. She lets him kiss her, because he's all she has left, and really, it feels right in that moment. Kissing Ron eases the pain, and she can live with that. For now.


	3. Chapter 3

-Present day-

"Hey KP? I... I know you said you liked girls now, but it-it wasn't um my fault, right," a nervous Ron stuttered out, blushing heavily.

Kim looked up from her laptop with a confused grin,"Ron, it's no ones fault! No one can help who they love. When we were together, it was great, but I knew something was missing. You were the best boyfriend ever, and any girl would be lucky to have you," she soothed.

"So, like, it wasn't because of um... How I _was,_" he stuttered, looking anywhere but at her.

"How you were? Ron, you are the sweetest guy I know," she said, smiling at him.

"No, KP. Not that," he chuckled nervously.

She frowned, tilting her head at him,"then how?"

"Um, a-am I good... In bed," he forced out, face beet red.

Kim's face went blank,"oh..._OH!_ Ron! I um... I guess?"

"You guess," Ron asked, dread filling him,"I knew it! I totally suck at it!"

"Ron I'm gay! Sex with guys isn't something I would really enjoy, no matter how good they are," she rushed, blushing herself now.

"So I am good then?"

"Yes," Kim rushed, lifting her laptop higher before slipping lower into the couch.

"Booyah!" Ron cried, throwing a fist in the air.

Kim watched with a smile as he did a happy dance, slight guilt building at not being what he wanted from her. They lasted for the remainder of high school, and about three months into their first years of collage, but Kim knew she couldn't lie to her best friend anymore. One night, after a rough day of fighting crime and dodging lasers, Kim had let her roommate take her to a frat party. She ended up getting so drunk she called Ron and told him everything. How she always felt like she was different, accepting the fact that she may like Shego more then she should, how odd she felt kissing him- or any boy.

The next morning, he showed up at her dorm with pain meds and a sad smile. After getting her over her hangover, they talked it over and realized they were always better as friends. Within a few weeks, they were back to the loving friends they always were. Kim didn't know what she would do without him when she finally came out to her parents and told then everything. They were over protective of her after she came home from being kidnapped, so she didn't know how they would take the whole her loving Shego thing.

Naturally, they hated that she felt like she had to hide from them, but understood she needed to work it out on her own. The big shocker was when her dad was also understanding of her love for a villain. He explained that he was once in love with a villain himself, before he met her mom. Her mom however, was a little reserved. She knew Kim wouldn't fall for just anyone, that Kim fell in love with the good she saw in Shego, but the other protective mother bear side of her wanted to lock her up in a tower where she was safe from the women that used to try to kill her daughter so many times. After an awkward silence, she finally joked that even if she locked her up in a tower, she _was _in love with the best thief in the world.

"Hello? KP!" Ron yelled, as Rufus pushed at her cheek.

"Sorry Ron, what did you say?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you've heard any news on Shego?" He asked awkwardly.

"Only that she never broke out of prison, and now Dr. Director has her working as a part time GJ agent as part of a new program she started for ex criminals," Kim sighed, trying not to think about the green skinned thief.

"Don't worry Kim, it'll all work out if its meant to be," he said, squeezing her hand.

"Thanks Ron. So, what about you? Any girl caught your eye?" Kim asked, getting up to get a bottle of water.

"Well, there is this one girl, but it would never work," he said, scratching his head.

"You can't keep it from me forever, Ron," Kim teased, dropping her questioning.

* * *

"Come on! Push harder, Kim," a teenaged Wade yelled, as Kim sat in a chair outside while lifting a truck with her mind.

"I'm trying," she grunted, lifting it another ten feet.

"Hold it! Ten more seconds!"

A trail of blood ran from her nose as the timer ran out, and she let it slam back to the ground. Wiping her nose, she grinned.

"I did it," she yelled, before dropping to her knees and gripping her back.

With only a sports bra on, Wade could clearly see the inflamed scars running all over her back And down into her pants. He never asked what they did to her while she was in the labs, but he could clearly see that is was something horrible. Kim slowly turned to look at Wade's screen.

"Call Betty now," she hissed through the pain.

He didn't waste time, and had her on the line within seconds.

* * *

"Betty Director," Betty answered, walking out of the crime scene with a grumbling Shego walking behind her.

"What! I'm on the way," she yelled, rushing to her car with a confused ex thief.

As they got in, Betty called Ann possible so she could meet them. Shego sat back with an irritated frown at not being told what's going on. Only ten minutes later, as they pulled up to an almost empty lot, did Betty speak.

"What you are about to see stays between us, if you speak a word of it to anyone, I'll deal with you personally," she grunted, before leaving the car and walking off.

Shego frowned even deeper as she raced to follow the rushing woman. Is this what it's like to finally crack? She thought, with a smirk. It left her face quickly as she saw a familiar redhead screaming in pain, being looked over by her mother.

"What's happening," Betty asked, moving to help Ann hold Kim up.

"She hasn't been disposing of all her built up energy properly, and now there's a blockage. If we don't release it soon, she may go into a coma again. I'm not sure she'll wake up this time," Ann said, checking Kim's vitals.

"How? She won't move!"

For the first time, Ann looked up to see Shego looking at Kim with worry on her face. She locked eyes with the ex thief and sighed.

"You," she said to Shego," you have to make her push past the pain enough to release the energy."

"What? I can't! I don't even know what's going on! All I know is that Kimmie is in pain," Shego yelled, looking torn.

"Please! She'll listen to you! Help me save my baby and you'll get your answers," Ann begged.

Shego sighed,"Ok, damnit! Tell me what to do," she huffed, kneeling down next to them.

"Talk to her, make her push past the pain. She always said you were the only one to make her push her limits, so do whatever you used to do then." Ann said, letting Shego grab her daughter.

"S-Shego," Kim wheezed, opening her eyes long enough to look at her.

"Damn strait! Now, I don't know what the heck is going on, but I do know I'm not gonna let it kill you, so you better do whatever you need to do to save yourself," she snarled, glaring at Kim.

"Why... Does it... Matter... To you," Kim breathed, hissing as her body jerked.

"Because I care, ok? Now hurry up, because if you die on me, Princess, I'm gonna kill you," Shego grunted, watching with wide eyes as sparks started to crackle around Kim.

Kim let out a scream as the sparks grew around her, before moving from Shego's hold. She stumbled away from them and sat on her hands an knees as she pushed the energy from her body. The more she pushed, the harder it was to stay up right. The sparks grew so bad that it started to burn the edges of her clothes. Ann watched with tears as her daughter screamed in pain. She felt so helpless, but thankful to Shego for saving her baby.

Soon the sparks settled to little shocks, and Kim fainted. Shego was quick enough to catch her before she fell, and she gently placed her in her mothers arms, before stepping away and looking at the ground.

"You should stay," Ann said to her, watching Shego look up,"She would want you to stay."

"No she wouldn't, she hates me. I don't blame her, either," she countered.

"She may feel a lot of things about you, but she doesn't hate you. You'll see, when she wakes up," Ann replied, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Whatever," Shego grunted, scuffing her shoe.

Ann chuckled softly as she led Shego into the small building, and told her to lay Kim on the small cot. As she watched the tinder way Shego held Kim and moved her, she finally saw the caring side of her. The side that her daughter fell in love with. She could clearly see the care Shego held for Kim, and she preyed they would both get their happy ever after.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom," Kim croaked, cracking an eye open.

"Shh Bubble-butt, I'm right here," her mom answered, earning a snicker from Shego.

Kim heard it and her eyes popped open and landed on a familiar pair of emerald green eyes,"Shego, you stayed," she whispered.

"Yeah well, you don't just get up and leave after someone almost dies in your arms. Besides, I need answers," she answered, smirking.

Kim sat up slowly, careful not to rub her back against the cot,"I figured you'd want answers, but I doubt if you're ready to hear them, or if I'm ready to tell you."

"Kim," her mom chided softly, giving her a look.

Kim sighed, before looking at the door, opening it. She looked back at her mom and smiled tightly.

"Oh fine, but you call me if you need me," her mom sighed, standing to kiss her head.

"I will, promise."

Ann smiled at Shego before turning and walking out the door. As it clicked shut, Kim leaned her head back onto the wall and took a deep breath. Was she ready for this? No. Did she have a choice? Not really.

"Any day now, Pumpkin," Shego rushed, earning a glare.

"I have perfect control of my power, the only time I've ever lost it, was the last time we fought. I could have killed you with that kick had I not slowed you down in time. It's funny, because if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be the way I am," Kim spoke, the irony of it all bleeding into her words.

"And just what are you," Shego asked, shifting.

"A mutant, just like you. What I can do, it's all a mutation. All for a sick mans pleasure." Kim said sadly, looking at her hands.

"So what does that have to do with me? I had nothing to do with it," Shego huffed.

"You had everything to do with it! He wanted you, but I wouldn't let him take you, I couldn't," Kim snapped, tears stinging her eyes.

"What? Who wanted me," Shego asked, unsure what to say about Kim protecting her.

"Dr. Holden. He wanted to make the perfect human, someone who's power had no limit. 8 years ago, he came to me and asked that I look the other way when he took you. When I refused, he left. A year went by and I thought he was gone for good, until I saw his assassin waiting for you during one of our fights. I couldn't let him take you, so I told you to go. When he saw you got away, he took me instead. For nine months, I was used as a lab rat and punching bag. One day, he pushed too far and I ended up dying, for a while at least. I woke up under a heavy plastic sheet, with a tag on my foot. It only took me a minute to make an escape plan, and that's when I realized I was different. The stuff he gave me, it changed me. When I tried to open the door, it broke off the hinges and I was holding it with no problem. Then, I would think about something too hard and the lights flickered. I was scared, and I just wanted to go home and pretend like nothing happened," Kim explaind, tears flowing down her face.

"Kim," Shego whispered, voice breaking.

Shego knew what it was like to be poked and prodded, but nothing like what Kim went through. All those feelings that she forced down every time she thought of Kim came flooding back. She stood up and pulled Kim to her, hugging her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, hating herself for what Kim went through for her.

Kim squeezed tighter, breathing in the sent that lingered on Shego.

"I'd do it all over, if I had to," Kim murmured against Shego's shoulder.

"What? That's crazy, princess!" Shego asked in disbelief.

"It's true, I'd do anything to protect you," she replied, looking at Shego.

"Why," Shego asked, unable to believe it.

"Because you would do the same," Kim answered.

"How would you know that," Shego asked, raising a brow.

"Because you have. When we used to fight, you never actually hurt me, even when you could," Kim said smartly, smiling at Shego.

"Who's to say you just weren't that good," Shego countered.

"Oh I am, now. I wasn't before, though. Before my kidnaping, I couldn't even dream of overpowering you. After, I had to hold back as much as I could so i wouldn't hurt you." Kim said, looking away.

"Is that why you hate me," Shego asked.

Kim's head snapped up to look at her with a frown,"I don't hate you, Shego. I never have."

"But you said-"

"-I was upset, and I lashed out. I never meant it," she assured.

"Wait! You said you held back when we used to fight," Shego asked, glaring at her.

Kim ducked her head and played with her fingers. She was hoping Shego missed that part. It's not like Shego was weak, and there was a time when she could beat Kim with her hands tied, but that time has long past.

"How much, Kimmie," Shego asked, watching Kim closely.

"It's not that much, Shego."

"How much," she asked again.

"Um... 7 out of 10? Give or take," Kim mumbled.

"WHAT," Shego yelled, hands ignighting.

"It's for your own good, I don't want to hurt you," Kim said, feeling awful for it.

Shego calmed at Kim's hurt tone, and slowly relaxed. She took a deep breath and sat next to Kim.

"I'm sorry, princess. It's just, I've worked so hard to get as strong as I am and you've been going easy on me," Shego sighed, scratching her neck.

"I know, but I can't help it. I can help you train, if you want," Kim offered.

"Yeah, and I'll try to go easy on you," Shego teased, smirking.

Kim chuckled and shoved her arm slightly. They sat in silence , unsure of how to contenue their conversation, until Shego's stomach growled. Kim looked startled, before a big grin spread across her face.

"Hungry?"

"A little," Shego admited.

"Come back to my place, and I'll make us an early dinner," Kim said, standing up and stretching.

Shego's eyes flew to the exposed skin on all over her upper body that was covered by the blanket just seconds ago. As Kim flexed, she could see her muscled torso bulge and bend with sheer power. Her breath hitched, as she thought of just how easy it would be for Kim to just pick her up and take her roughly against a-

"-Shego! Hello?"

"What," she go asked, dazed.

"You ok? You spaced out on me," Kim asked, a glint in her eye.

"I was just thinking about how badly you're gonna burn the kitchen," Shego smirked.

Kim huffed,"I can cook! I'll admit, I couldn't always, but I had a lot of time on my hands. Plus, it helped with my control."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Shego grunted, hiding a smirk.

"Shego!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I didn't realize how late it is," Shego sighed, taking a small sip of her wine.

"Yeah," Kim said, blushing as Shego stared at her.

Shego leaned closer to her, setting her glass on the table. Kim watched, feeling her heart pick up as Shego locked eyes with her. Kim leaned over and met Shego halfway, stopping just short of her lips. Shego, thinking Kim was backing out, started pulling away. As she was mentally berating herself for reading too much into Kim's feelings, Kim mentally pulled her closer until their lips met softly. Shego froze, unsure of how far to go. If she pushed too far, Kim would pull away. If she didn't push enough, Kim would think she didn't want to kiss her, and she'd pull away. _Oh hell, might as well._ Shego thought, lifting her hands to Kim's head, pulling her closer. _  
_

Kim let out a moan, arching into Shego's solid frame. Kim's mind was reeling, unable to follow one thought for too long. When Shego's tongue swiped across her bottom lip, Kim nearly lost control. The lamp beside the couch they sat on flickered, as she slowly slid her hand from Shego's waist to just below her full breast. Shego growled, pushing her chest into Kim's slightly smaller hands. Kim snapped, pushing Shego into her back as she towered over her, kissing from her cheek to her neck.

"Kimmie" Shego gasped, bucking as Kim bit down softly on her pulse point.

"Stop!" Kim gasped, pulling back as the lightbulb on the lamp busted.

Shego frowned, it was just getting good! She sat up, watching as Kim got up and ran fingers through her fiery locks. She was panting, a slight flush to her face as Kim started pacing. Now that she didn't have Kim going to town on her neck-not that she minded- she realized they were going too fast.

"Kimmie," Shego asked, hesitating.

"Just... Give me a minute, please," Kim begged, the edges of her shirt smoking as dark sparks danced along her arms.

Shego sat, mesmerized by the sparks, watching with morbid fascination. She wondered-briefly- if they hurt. Kim sat across from her, focusing on her hands. Small sparks danced in a frenzy between her outstretched hands, but soon they slowed to an almost seductive dance. Shego watched, awe clear as Kim manipulated the sparks into basic shapes. A square, a circle, a triangle, and lastly a small heart. Her heart thudded in her chest as the sparks brightened until it was a vibrant green heart, the same color of her eyes.

"Princess," Shego whispered, careful not to set Kim off.

The heart disappeared, and Kim looked up almost in surprise at Shego,"I'm ok. I just got a little out of control. You seem to have me doing that a lot."

"I shouldn't have pushed," Shego sighed.

"I never said it was a bad thing," Kim smirked, getting up before going over to Shego, straddling her lap.

Shego gaped, looking up into Kim's amused olive eyes,"when did you get so sure of yourself?"

"I did learn from the best," Kim answered, her smirk turning into a soft smile.

"Oh? And who was that," Shego asked, wrapping an arm around Kim's hip.

Kim looked deeply into Shego's eyes, wondering if she was ready for what it seemed like they were going to be. Sure, she's come to terms with her feelings, but having feelings and acting on them were two different things. Could she be what Shego wanted? What she needed? Well, anything is possible for a possible. However, could Shego be what she needed? There was no doubt that she was what she wanted, but with her powers, she was hard to be with, and all she needed was someone who could understand her caution on some things. Looking at Shego, she realized that Shego did understand, more then anyone else ever would. So the only question was, what does Shego want?

"You," Kim answered, leaning down to kiss black lips softly.

"I thought so," she smirked, nibbling on Kim's lower lip.

"Why am I not surprised," Kim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kim," Shego started, looking unsure.

Kim waited, knowing all playfulness had left Shego at the use of her real name. Shego shifted, and Kim started to roll off her lap.

"No! Just, stay still please? I have to do this," Shego rushed.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kim assured.

"What are we doing, Kim? I...I don't want to read too much into it and get my hopes up," she finally spoke, looking at the hands in her own.

"I don't know," Kim said, shrugging,"but what I do know is, whenever I think about you, my heart beats faster, I can't stop the smile from spreading across my face and I feel amazing."

"I..."

"And when I'm close to you, like this, I can't control my body's reaction to you," she contenued, leaning forward to kiss black lips," and when you kiss me-god when you kiss me all the electricity in my body and anywhere around me goes haywire," she finished, and Shego saw the remaining lamp flicker.

"Why? Why me? I'm just an ex thief who used to try and kill you," Shego asked, not believing this was happening.

Kim smiled, letting out a small laugh,"I often wonder that myself, but if I've learned anything in the past 8 years, it's that you shouldn't spend much time wondering why things happen the way they do. All I know is that for whatever reason it's you that makes me feel this way, and I like this feeling."

"I like it, too," Shego agreed.

"You better," Kim mumbled, kissing her one last time before getting up.

"Noo, Kimmie! I want more kisses," Shego growled, before trying to hold her in place.

Kim easily slipped from Shego's grasp, pecking her cheek before taking their half empty wine glasses into the kitchen,"stay the night," she asked over her shoulder.

"I can, if you want?" Shego asked, shifting nervously.

"I have a few guest rooms, or you could always stay with me? It's your choice," Kim said, turning the light in the kitchen out as she left.

"Why, Princess! You know I can't stay away from you for long," Shego smirked.

"Then it's settled! Come on, I'll get you some night clothes," Kim said, guiding Shego by the hand upstairs.

As they walled up the steps, Shego looked at all the pictures and awards lining the walls. Some of Kim and her brothers, a few of the whole family, and one or two of Kim, Ron and a dark skinned girl, all smiling. They made it to the second story landing and Kim lead her to a set if double doors at the end of the hall. When she opened the doors, Shego gasped. She was expecting pink, everywhere. Only, there wasn't any pink anywhere. The walls were a deep chocolate brown, with China blue borders. The room was big enough for a king sized bed and a office space off in the corner.

"Surprised?"

"A little, yeah," Shego admitted.

"It's ok, I've gotten that a lot," Kim chuckled.

Shego frowned, did Kim bring a lot of people to her apartment? Kim, seeing her face, put the sweats in her hand on the bed and tugged on Shego's hand.

"Hey, don't worry. It doesn't matter who I've brought here before, because you're the only one that matters," she soothed, smiling at her.

Shego smiled, and took the clothes Kim handed her, before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Shego left the bathroom just as Kim came back into the room with a glass of water and a bottle of pills. She smiled at Shego before opening the bottle, taking two from it before sitting it on her nightstand. Shego watched, as Kim easily downed the pills with a sip of water as if it was nothing.

"You ready for bed," Kim asked, walking to her dresser.

"Yeah," Shego said, going over to the covers, sliding in.

Kim nodded, pulling off her shirt before reaching for one in the dresser. Shego gulped, taking in Kim's toned body. She gripped the sheets tightly as her eyes settled on Kim's abs. She had always loved a nice set of abs, but Kim's were sinfully defined. As she lifted her arms to put on her shirt, the muscles of her scarred back and side flexed perfectly. Shego forced herself to look away as Kim reached the belt on her jeans. She knew she couldn't take it. After a few seconds, Kim walked over and put the dirty clothes in the hamper by the door, letting Shego have a nice view of the red and black basketball shorts she had on. Shego smiled to herself as Kim settled in next to her.

"Goodnight Shego," Kim yawned, leaning over to place a soft kiss in her lips before the lights went out.

"Goodnight, princess," Shego answered, spooning her from behind as they both settled into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim woke early the next morning, and as she turned over to look at the sleeping beauty next to her, a smile spread across her face. She would have never believed that the woman she's wanted all this time would be laying in bed with her. As she watched Shego sleep, she thought back to their talk before bed with a frown. _She thought I had other people here. I did, but not in the way she thought,_ Kim thought.

"What are you thinking about so hard," Shego husked, blinking sleepily at Kim's frowning face.

"Last night, I told you I was used to the way people reacted to my room. I think you may have taken it the wrong way, and that's my fault, because I didn't explain," Kim answered, sitting against the backboard.

"Princess, you don't have to explain, that's your private life," Shego replied, shaking her head.

"Will you listen for a second? I think you'll like what I have to say," Kim asked, smiling at her.

"Sorry, go ahead," Shego said, laying her head against Kim's stomach.

"Because of my... Condition, I have to take special pills and get blood drawn every few days. I used to be able to do all of it at home when I lived with my parents, but since I moved out, I have a specialist come in with everything I need every few days. A few months ago, I started physical therapy to help my body cope with the strain I put it through everyday. The doctors that come here to help me rotate throughout the month. That's who I was talking about. The only other people that have seen my room are my friends," Kim explained, rubbing a scar that ran along the back of her hand.

"So you've never brought a girl or boy here," Shego checked, looking up into Kim's darkening face.

"Once. She was sweet enough, but I kept seeing your face whenever she tried to take it farther then kissing. After a while, I felt sick with myself and told her to leave. She was upset, and she later threatened to tell everyone about my powers. Wade took care of her, so I try not to think about it."

"My face," Shego asked, frowning.

"Shego, I've had feelings for you since I was 14. I tried to ignore it, tried dating other people, but I never let it go too far because no matter how much I didn't want it to, it always felt wrong," Kim sighed, avoiding Shego's stare.

"So this whole time, you've had feelings for me? Why didn't you-wait! Is that why you saved me," Shego asked, guilt flooding her in a powerful wave.

"Yes and no. My feelings had something to do with it, but had it been anyone else I would have done the same. No one deserves what I went through," Kim said, looking down as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. If I could have taken your place, I would. Come here," Shego whispered, pulling Kim to her.

Kim's body shook with sobs as the memories of her past flashed behind her eyelids. Shego just held her tightly, whispering soothing words as Kim released all the pain kept inside her for so long. They sat there, holding each other as the pain and sorrow they both felt for any reason came crashing down on them.

* * *

A few hours later, as the both ran absent fingers over soft arms, Shego let out a small laugh.

"What," Kim asked, tugging softly on a strand of Shego's hair.

"All this time! I've been sulking over my feelings for you, and you felt the same all this time," Shego laughed.

Kim looked at Shego like she was crazy, until her words sunk in and she joined her in laughter. As their laughter died down, Kim leaned up and kissed the taller woman.

"I used to dream about you, you know," Shego whispered, playing with Kim's hair.

"Really," Kim asked, smiling.

"Yeah, sometimes I still do," she said, kissing the crown of Kim's head.

"And what happens in these dreams," Kim asked, a teasing smile on her lips.

Shego flushed, looking down. Kim's smile softened, as she brought her hand up to lift Shego's face,"Hey, don't look down. Whatever it is, I'm sure I've also had one like it."

Shego met her gaze, letting out a sigh,"most nights, it's us laying together-like this. Sometimes we'll take walks, while holding hands in a park, or on a beach, I'd whisper something into your ear and your eyes would light up as you laughed. stuff like that."

Kim smiled, leaning up to kiss her as a warmth she's never felt before spread inside her," you're so sweet," she breathed.

Her eyes widened as she finally noted the flush on Shego's cheeks,"Are...are you blushing?"

"No! I'm... Just really hot," Shego protested, nuzzling her face into Kim's neck to hide her blush.

She felt Kim's chest vibrate as a laugh bubbled up inside her. She looked up with a glare, but it softened as she saw the same light she just talked about brighten Kim's olive eyes. With a reluctant smile, Shego rolled her eyes as she settled deeper into Kim's embrace.

"Shego?"

"Yes, Kimmie?" Shego mumbled, kissing her shoulder.

"Will you-I mean...do you want to go on a date, with me," Kim asked, blushing herself now.

Shego lifted her head to look up at Kim with a smirk,"A date? With you?"

Kim rolled her eyes with a smile,"yes Shego, a date."

"Shay," Shego said, sitting up.

"What," Kim asked, confused.

"My name, is Shay," Shego explained.

Kim sat up too, gaping at Shego, unable to find words. Shego just told her one of her best kept secrets. The amount of trust that Shego held for her was unbelievable.

Kim sat up and took Shego's hands,"Shay, will you go on a date with me?"

A bright smile lit up Shego's face, and a chill of pleasure ran up her spine as Kim let her given name roll of her tongue,"Yes."

Kim smiled, pulling Shego into her arms as they settled into the bed once more,"You realize we'll have to leave this bed at some point, right?"

Shego huffed, burying her face in Kim's neck,"don't ruin it, Kimmie."

"Yes, Shay," Kim teased, wincing as Shego pinched her.

Shego rolled her eyes, but a small smile tugged at her lips. _Damnit, Princess is making me soft._


	7. Chapter 7

"What," Kim asked, looking at Shego's dreamy face as she watched her own fingers trace Kim's abs.

"I just really like your abs. All of you, really," Shego answered, trailing her fingers along Kim's toned arms.

"Oh? And why's that," Kim said, raising a brow.

"I've always had a thing for abs, and yours are just so a-amazing," Shego said, stuttering slightly when Kim flexed her abs.

"And the rest of me?"

"I like how soft you are, dispite the fact that you're so strong, you don't look bulky. In fact, just looking at you no one would guess that you could probably bench press a train with little problem. Hell, you barely look like you can lift a few heavy boxes, but I know looks aren't what you judge by, if I'm anything to go by," Shego said, smiling up at her.

"Well, a lot of things about me are different then what people think," Kim sighed.

"Like your basketball shorts," Shego asked.

"Actually, I don't normally wear them, but I didn't want to put on my PJ bottoms," Kim explained.

"I see. So, what are we doing today," Shego asked, stomach rumbling.

"First, we get you fed. Then, if you're up for it, we can spar in my gym downstairs," Kim said, finally getting out of bed.

Shego's face lit up at the mention of sparring, as she followed Kim out of the room. The two made it downstairs and Kim took out ingredients for French toast, getting a bowl and a pan from the cabinets. Shego raised an eyebrow at that.

"Kimmie, it's 3 in the afternoon, isn't it a little late for that?"

"Nope. Trust me, you'll need the carbs for our workout," Kim said, as she continued to cook.

"If you say so," Shego said, shaking her head in amusement.

Kim just threw a wink over her shoulder, and continued her work.

* * *

Shego sat on the ground stretching her legs and arms when the door opening caught her attention. As she looked up, she did a doubble-take. Kim strode down the two steps that led into the room, her her toned curves wrapped tightly in a MMA training top and biker shorts the color of midnight. The dark fabric causing her hair to shine an even brighter red in contrast in the tight ponytail it was held in. She threw Shego a smile as she jumped in place- the padded springs that made up the whole floor in the room enhancing the height she went.

"So, it's been a while since we faught, you learn any new styles," Kim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A few," Shego admitted, standing to face the upbeat redhead.

"I look forward to seeing what you've got up your sleeve then," Kim said, a preditory smile replacing her chipper grin.

Trying to catch her off guard, Shego launched a fist strait at Kim's face. Kim easily sidestepped, the smile never leaving her face. She launched backwards into a backflip, but turned her body halfway into it, leaving her to land off to the side rather then just a few feet back. Using Shego's obvious surprise to her advantage,she balanced on one leg, using the other to swing he body around before switching feet and using the force of her movement to propel her foot into Shego's back. The blow whinded Shego, but she was quick to recover, tossing a roundhouse aimed at her head. Kim brought her left hand up to block the kick, her forearm taking the force of the blow easily. As she blocked, Shego's fist came back at her with greater speed then before, blowing past her lazy block to connect with her right cheekbone. Kim's head snapped back in slight shock, before she ducked another fist and rolled out to the side. Folding herself in half before quickly pushing up with her legs, she was back on her feet. This time, she didn't stop moving, rocking side to side, the opposite foot thrown back each time to aid her movements.

Shego tried to get a steady lock on her, but it was hard when the redhead kept moving from one place to the other in a fluid motion. Growing restless with her lack of attacking, Kim started throwing out high kicks, bringing her foot down into her next move as if it were a well practiced dance, all while never breaking her rhythm. Shego's frustration over only landing every other hit was showing as her swings and kicks went from controlled and leathal, to sporadic and almost wild.

"Damnit Kimmie, stay still," Shego grunted, as yet another punch failed to land.

"Oh don't tell me you can't handle it? I've bearly even done anything," Kim teased, happy to be on the giving it for once.

Shego sent a ball of low heat plasma at her in response, causing Kim to use her landing foot to propel her into a high twist, before she landed gracefully. With a shrug, she spread out her fingers, letting sparks dance along her arms. She made a grab for Shego's arm, but missed her by half a second. Although she didn't manage to grab her, stray sparks did shoot out and catch Shego's arm. Shego ignored the slight spasm in her arm, and swiped at Kim in four rapid movements.

The pair continued fighting for well over 3 hours, only stopping when Shego grudgingly admitted to needing a break. She promptly fell into a panting heep on the ground, glaring playfully at Kim's bearly stressed form. Aside from slight panting, Kim seemed otherwise unaffected. After getting over her annoyance, Shego's mind began to wonder about what else Kim would be good at without breaking a sweat. That left her with a bright red blush crawling up her neck that had nothing to do with her workout.

* * *

As they left the gym, Kim handed Shego a change of clothes and directed her to the guest bathroom, before going to her own. As the steaming water hit her body, Kim let out a groan and sagged against the wall. Her body was killing her. While she could easily out match Shego, her body wasn't used to the limit of strain it just went through. Her muscles ached and her neck was killing her, but there was no way she would ever let Shego know she actually forced her to her limits. Having to not strain so much on fights now a day was really setting her body back farther then she was willing to admit.

With a tired sigh, she reached for the soap, before washing her sweaty body. 20 minutes later and she was pulling on a simple outfit. She went into the livingroom just as Shego was sitting down, putting on her shoes.

"I'll see you later," Kim said, planting a small kiss on Shego's lips before she held the door opened for her.

"Yeah, later. I'll call you tonight," Shego said, smiling, before heading out the door.

Kim smiled as she leaned back against the closed door, she couldn't wait for their date.


End file.
